The order of the cross
by amandalynn88
Summary: God had asked for Gabrielle's help in creating the order of the cross. But little did he know his own gracemate would be born into the order and he just had to hide as a Trickster. Hopefully she won't kill him before he can tell her he has been waiting for her since the beginning. And wait why did she have his sword. oh boy he was a dead man now. (Gracemate AU rating M just incase)
1. Chapter 1

when god created the arc angels, he also created a grace mate. Now the grace mate would not be an angel but a human that was decedent of a Nephilim. They could be born at any point in time and there would be no way for the arc angel to find them. He crafted their souls himself taking time and care with the souls that would complete his sons grace. Michaels had been easy he made the soul strong and battle worthy. A perfect second in command for him. Raphael well it was simple a soul that could temper his anger and heal the lost souls of the world. Lucifer's grace mate well that was tricky. He made the soul just as bright as Lucifer's grace but also made it dedicated to lucifer. He would latter regret that when lucifer would turn his grace mate into Lilith the first demon. He saved Gabrielle's for last knowing that this soul would be different thought of his son's strengths and weaknesses he created the perfect soul for him a soul that would have the power to become an arc angel themselves. Before he let the souls free into the universe, he showed them each the souls. Michal nodded in approval, Raphael stared at it then left, lucifer smirked but Gabriele refused to leave once he saw the soul. So, they stayed as he asked question about his grace mate. When would he meet them? How will he find them? What couldn't he have his mate now? God chucked then stood by his sons' side as he let the souls go. Gabriele watched the stars never losing where the soul went until it was time for the soul to be born. As time went by all his brothers had received their grace mate. Only lucifer's grace mate killed both Michaels and Raphael mates when lucifer was caged. He watched as his brothers mourned their lost mates wondering if god knew this would happen. Searching the stars, the found his mate still waiting to be born. But he couldn't wait anymore in heaven he had to leave. God had watched it all and when his son left so did, he and oh did he have a plan.

God had asked for Gabrielle's help in creating an order on earth to help protect the humans form the dark being's eve had created. He had agreed and with time the order of the cross was born. God forged a sword that could kill anything and gave it to its leader. With Gabrielle help the order grew but always stayed in the shadows. He would help build forts that held some of the most beautiful library's as were as vaults for cursed items so that they would never see the light of day once more. But as he looked to the stars to his mate, he grew tired of waiting. The order didn't need him. It was well underway, so he left never looking back. Not even after he left his own sword. Taking one more look at his mate he vanished once more but this time from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Starla Grace Cross was no stranger to the supernatural after all she was born in the order of the cross. But she was more than just born in it she was a direct decedent of two family's that had been the start of two chapters of the order as well as had many Nephilim's in both blood line. On her farther side which had six Nephilim's was the decedent of the north American chapter which was surprisingly there before cuneiform was written. The arc angel Gabriel had taken a group of humans to this part of the world to create an outpost in north America. In which was how her farther ancestors got there. And on her mothers' side that had seven Nephilim's was decedent from the first orders out post in Europe. Thought out the years the order grew and expanded. But at one point in time the alphas fought back killing most of the order but somehow the two direct descendance survived. The two fell in love and had four sons and one daughter. Which was Starla. Her mother had named her that because during her birth she saw a star fall. It was so bright that she had forgotten the pain of child birth and delivered her with ease. Her brothers had been very long and painful births. A point she uses to bring up just to aggravate her brothers. At some point in her child hood her farther became the master of the order. Which wasn't had to believe considering her farther was the best warrior of the cross. But shortly afterwards she had lost her oldest brother to a vampire nest. They had drained him dry instead of turning him. That day was the day she began her training not even 5 years old and she was in the library learning all she could. Years had passed before she lost her mother. This time it was to a demon. It had captured her torturing her for weeks before he was bored and killed her. That was her first hunt. With her farther and three brothers they hunted and killed the demon. They had let her set his bones on fire making it her first kill. More time pasted as her skills grew. On her sixteenth birthday she found a sword hidden in her room. It was beautiful with Enochian engraved on the blade and the sheath had a set of wings engraved on it. When she looked closer it was six wings. It made her think of the arc angel Gabriel. It was told that he had six wing and was the fastest of all the angels. She trained with the sword until she was the fastest swordsman in the order. She was surpassing all the members of the order with her knowledge and skills making her even better than her farther. Some thought it was because of the 13 Nephilim's that had been in her blood line, but she didn't care. Her best friend Rose had nine Nephilim's in her blood line, but she had to train hard with her just to be able to throw a punch. Rose was more book smart then a fighter. But with time and a lot of help from her she was one of the best in the order as well. When the two were out on a werewolf hunt, they had received word that her youngest brother had been killed by a drunk driver of all things. It was nothing supernatural it was just some normal guy who had too much to drink. The only reason she didn't kill the man was because he had four kids and a wife. Starla hid behind training and hunting to try to ease the pain. But it wasn't until he brother ghost stood before her and told her to let him go. She cried for hours as he sat with her. But with sunrise he moved, and she did to. But when they lost their father the world stopped. With her twin brothers Mark and David on each of her side they lit the pyre. All the order was there, and most were still shocked that the greatest leader the order had ever had just went to sleep after told his children goodnight and never woke up. He had died in peace. And that was rare for anyone in the order. The counsel of the cross wanted her to take his place, but she declined. She knew she wasn't ready. So, their uncle on their father's mother side took over but not as a master just as a commander until she was ready. As more time passed men in the order tried to marry her but she always refused. She just knew they didn't love her they just wanted the power she would one day possess. A few had even tried going to her brothers. Mark would laugh at them and David would break their nose. Eventually most got the point but there always were one or two that tried to get her drunk, so they could take advantage of her. Which would end in her drinking them under the table and when they woke up, they would be tied up and naked in the forest. Some how they always came back but she didn't care it was there own fault for trying it. She became their greatest hunter at first, but she would become such a good hunter that most of the time the monsters didn't see her coming. Which was why the supernatural world called her the assassin of the cross.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god she was tired. That wendigo had been hell to kill. Starla was covered in blood and sweat when she entered her motel room. She headed straight for the shower striping her now torn long-sleeved shirt she tossed it in the trash to be burned latter. One reason she was so go she left no trace of her. She would burn anything that had blood on them so that no one could try and use it against her. She had her droughts anyone could get the power of a Nephilim form her blood, but it was something that even her brother didn't take a chance on either. She would change her aliases and licenses plates every month to avoided being fallowed. But she was not changing her truck. Sighing she got in the shower and washed off the hunt form her body. Thanks to her blood she would heal faster but she would still have faint scares. Once she was done, she got dressed. She put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. A black long-sleeved thermal that had them holes. She found her belt from the hunt and checked to make sure it was good to use. Nodding she threw it on the bed and grabbed her socks when her phone rang. "Hey Rose." "so how did it go?" Roses strangely sweat voice told her something was up. "what happens Rose?" her friend sighed. "Marcuse wants you to head after a trickster next." "ok who all is going after it?" "That's the problem it just you." She paused in reaching for her black knee-high boots. "I'm sorry what did you say?" "I know he wants you to do a scout hunt to see how many will be needed." "really it's a trickster ill need a whole team." She put her boots on angrily then reached for her black tactical belt. "I know I tried to tell him, but you know how he has been lately." She sighed nodded forgetting Rose couldn't see her. "I'll go but I already know it will be a whole team hunt." "ok be safe star." "you two Rose." She hung up and threw her phone on the bed "idiot." Grabbing her make up bag because hey she is a woman after all went to the mirror and stared. She really didn't need make up but without it she looked like her mother. she shook her thoughts away and put her make up on. When she finished her eyes had a copper eyeshadow and were lined with black eyeliner. She had a shade of red granite on her lips to top it off. When she stepped back, she looked like the most dangerous woman in the world. Smirking she collected all her things even the trashed shirt, so she could burn it down the road and climbed into her truck. The four door F350 Ford had saved her life more times then she could count. She had done all the modifications herself. It had a special lock on the water proof toolbox as It held her salt, shovels, lighter fluid, machetes, holy water, and holy oil. The rest of the bed held her cans of gasoline and had a roll up cover that made getting read of bodies a lot easier. Under her back seat was ammo and guns. In the console had all her IDs and multiple copies of several agency's paper work. On her dash there was several switches. there was a siren with lights, a set of retractable blades, and a flame thrower that shot out from all sides of the truck. She smiled as she saw the switches her and her brother had had fun on one hunt with the flam thrower. Shaking her head, she started the truck and headed to the address Rose texted to her. Well what do you know looks like she was going to college after all.

When she got there and heard the stories, she knew it was a trickster. Slow dancing aliens and an alligator in the sewer? It was a trickster without question who apparently had a thing for punishing dicks. But what stopped her in her tracks was the 67 cheve impala that she knew belonged to the Winchesters. A long time ago her farther had offered John Winchester to join the order but he said no. the two would still on very rare hunt together but that was it. She had never meet him or his boys. But she knew about them. She waited as the boys and a man that she assumed was Bobby Singer speed away from the concert hall. She grabbed her sword that she found when she was sixteen and strapped it to her side. She then grabbed her farther sword that was once his farther and has been in their family since anyone could remember and strapped it to her back. Grabbing her fingerless gloves, she walked right in the building. Standing at the back of the hall she put on her gloves and adjusted her sword. When she looked up though she froze. This was not a trickster but something much worse an arc angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel snapped away the fake when he felt it. It was the same felling he had when his farther had showed him his gracemates soul. His own grace flared but he contained it quickly as he could in fear his brothers would find him. "Really! Why in your father's name is an Arc angel pretending to be a trickster!" ok not what he thought he would hear. He turned and saw the most beautiful angry woman in the world storming up to him. He looked to her hip and froze. "ok who are you and why do you have my sword." He watched as she stopped and raised a brow. She then drew both swords one was the other was the sword of the cross. Oh, crap is gracemate was a member of the order of the cross and she was her to kill the trickster aka him. "ok one I found this in my room when I was sixteen, I didn't know it was your and two my name is Starla Grace Cross." Oh, she was a spitfire "wait cross, as in the first of the order?" she huffed ad sheathed both swords. "I'm a direct decedent of the north American and Europe outpost. Which you would have known if you didn't just leave out of the blue one night." She crossed her arms over her chest and he stared at it. "Hey up here halo boy." His eyes snapped up then he paused. "how did you know who I was?" "I can see all six of your wings." She surged as if it was nothing, but he dropped his jaw and looked at his own wings. "How" he sputtered like an idiot. She rubbed her forehead then turned and walked away. "you move on the order sent me to kill scout a hunt of a trickster. Ill tell them you were gone when I got here so you need to lay low for a while. I won't kill the founder of the order." He watched as she left but it was then it clicked. He had heard of the assassin of the cross but he never would have thought it would be a woman. more importantly his gracemate. He flew to the roof and searched for the star that was his mate soul and it was gone! She had been born and he didn't even know it. He heard a truck start and saw her in the driver seat. He tried to pop in the truck, but he couldn't. That's when he saw the warding. "smart girl, very smart." She had warding for everything know and even unknow carved deep in her truck. "she must have read the entire library I build." With out even thinking about it he returned to his apartment and packed. He was not going to lose her.

Gabriel stood in the master of the orders office waiting for the man to show. When he finely did, he seemed lost as to who he was. "wait you're the master and you don't know who I am." "that's because he's not the master." Two young men came in and nodded their heads at him. "He is only the commander of the order until are sister take her rightful place as the master." "and speaking of are sister you sent her after a trickster by herself." They were his gracemate brothers and she was to be the master of the cross! "I sent her to scout the hunt nothing more and to which that she failed. It would seem it got away." he raised a brow when one of the brothers looked at his back. "can you see them two?" he nodded "were decedents of two first blood lines and combined we have 13 Nephilim in are blood line." His jaw dropped as he stared at the boys. "who do you think you are telling this out sider such things." "he's Gabriel the arc angel, as in the one who created the order in the first place." The older man studded then palled. "I'm sorry I didn't know." He waved him off. "what can you tell me about your sister. Oh, and she didn't fail with the trickster. it was me." Both boys laughed "oh I bet she tore into you for an hour or two." He laughed "oh she's a spitfire." The older man looked mad as he stormed to his desk well not his but hers, he was just keeping it warm. "she will face the maximum punishment for treating you in such a way." "What!" the boys and himself both yelled at him. "she defied you there for she will be punished." Gabe snapped his fingers and the man turned to dust. He turned to her brother to see their reaction. One was smiling as the other was pouting. "but I wanted to kill him." "oh well hey let's get Rose and plan a surprise promotion party for Star." He just watched as the brother exchanged a look then shook their heads then at the same time spoke "nope she would kill us." "Boy I think we will get along great."

A few days passed, and no one question him on turning the man to dust. Everyone seemed happy. But since he did that, he had to take over on running the order. If it wasn't for Rose, his mates' best friend he would have burned the whole order down a few times by now. When he tried to go to his old room, he found out that it was his mates' room. She had even been born in it! He brothers told him about their family and even how she was named. But what surprised him the most was that her favorite sorry as a child was about the creations of the gracemates. He was sure her brother knew when both told him to give her time. The entire order seems to know the truth but how was he going to tell her with out her killing him and since she had two swords that could he would have to be careful. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her come in. "so when I said lay low what did you think I meant?" he fell out of the chair and she laugh. "well I figured you would have gone to the Bahamas and sip on a pinna colada not come here and kill the commander. Which I hear I need to thank you for." She sat on the edge of the desk as he just stayed on the floor. "what can I say you set me straight." She threw her head back as she laughs but then became very serious. "have you spoken to you dad lately?" "no. no one has he left about the same time I did. Why?" she crossed her arms and stared him down "first I need to know if your staying or if this is just a pit stop for you." He stood in front of her and became serious. "What happen?" he knew with the way she spoke something was happening. "the apocalypse is starting." He blinked the sighed. He places each had on either side of her hips looking her in the eyes. "I go were you go I won't lose you like I did at the beginning." She smirked "so god or chuck apparently told me the truth I'm your gracemate. That's why I found your sword and why I can use it with out turning to ash." His eyes darkened, and he nodded. "well you're going to have to work for it halo after all I've never dated let alone had sex. So, you have your work cut out for you. You've got to get me to fall in love with you." He smirked and nodded "I like a challenge." He closed the distance and kissed her. At first it was soft and sweat but she grabbed his shirt wrapping he legs around his waist and dominated his mouth. When they pulled apart, they were panting. "now what are we going to do about Lilith and your brothers?" at the mention of Lilith his hold tighter. "she's not coming near you. She killed the other mates and there no way she's killing my Star." She kissed him and held up his angel blade that she some how took off him. "well according to your dad it's a cat fight that he will want front row seats too. He said he made my soul to be stronger that all of the mates and arc angels combined." His eye went wide as he remembered something. "If you die you become an arc angel." She touched his cheek. "you will never lose me my mate."


	5. Chapter 5

Mounts when by as the two grew closer. He would still randomly disappear then come back laughing. He was keeping up the appearance that he was a trickster and she was fine with it. But the day Dean Winchester sold his soul the two locked themselves in her office but that didn't help the hole order herd their fight. "you have to do something Gabe." "I can't it's a soul deal and you know by brothers will make sure it happens. Michael is most likely already getting his troops together to storm the gated of Hell after deans broken the first seal." "then get there first and stop it." "I can't!" "can't or won't?" he sighed bowing his head he spoke softly. "you don't understand star Michaels more powerful than me. And if he found out about you, he would kill you." "my life is not more important than the world Gabrielle." His head wiped up as he stared at her. "it is to me. We haven't bonded yet so if you die." "I won't become an angel. I know, and I told you we will bond when we are ready." He looked softly to her nodding in understanding. After all, once they were bonded, she would change. It was strange how his farther made her soul. When the time came to bond her soul to his grace all the power in her blood would be hers to command. Just him being here with her had awoken some of it already. She now had a small healing power it was nothing major, but it did help when one of her men came back cut up. Broken bones thought that she still couldn't heal. But the power she would have once they bonded that is wat scared her. "I know my star, but I will not have you endanger from my brother. I love you too much to lose you." She smiled at him with a raised brow "love?" he chucked taking her in his arms. "I have loved you from the moment I saw your soul." She cupped his check and kissed him with everything she possessed. When they pulled away, she had felt a small sliver of her soul bond to him. "I have to go. Ill be back latter in the week." She nodded "please think about what I said." "I will." He kissed her with all his might and even with out her knowing he slipped a sliver of his grace in her soul. Just incase he dint survive the upcoming battle at least she would have a piece of him for the rest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

As time went by Starla had yet to see Gabriel. The apocalypse had come and gone but some thing still did not feel right. She knew he wasn't dead but that something was keeping him from her. Randomly she would feel sharp pains in her heart, but she just knew it had to do with Gabriel. It wasn't until the leviathans were set free did, she understands, someone was stealing his grace. She wanted to find him, but the leviathans were hunting her people. The order was losing its people every day. But when she lost both of her brothers the day before all the leviathans disappeared, she lost herself. Now only herself and Rose were left. Everything was destroyed except the main vault. Which held a copy of all their books and most powerful artifacts. All she knew was that she had to keep hunting and hoping she would eventually get word as to where Gabriel was. Years went by, but she had finally caught a break.

"I won't tell you anything!" the demon she had thighed down was nothing special at first until he said something about a prince of hell. And that had her attention as Rose wrote everything down so that latter, they could piece it together.

"Really I was hoping you would be smart about this. I mean I already have you just think of what the price would do to you if you got away. He would kill you no matter what you said." But he stayed silent, so she cut into him a few more time demanding to know what the prince was hiding when she felt the pain agine. Clutching her heart, the demon laughed.

"you feel that, that's your precious angel getting drained by the fourth prince of Hell" even in pain she smiled, and the demon knew he was dead.

"thank you, now I know who has my mate." She took Gabriel's sword and ran the demon threw. She had collapsed at the pain knowing the prince was taking more from Gabriel than before as punishment for her own actions. Rose helped her stand and walk out of the room.

"we will find him Star and then you will be whole agine."

When they found the Prince, he wasn't really hiding. He had taken over hell as its new king. The pain was now every day making her weak herself until one day she felt no pain. Worriedly she searched for a demon to tell her what had happen, but none of them knew.

While she was sleeping, she felt the bed dip as someone laid beside her and wrap their arms around her. At first, she didn't move thinking it was Rose but when she smelt candy her eyes popped open. Before she could draw the dagger from under her pillow he spoke. "go back to sleep my star I just want to hold you before I tell you everything." She smiled and turned into him hiding her face in his chest as he held her. "I'm ok baby just drained. I'm not going anywhere agine I promise."

"did you kill him, or do I get to finish my extremely long hunt to kill a prince of hell?" he laughed holding her closer.

"sorry I beat you to it. The Winchesters helped out a bit." She looked up and kissed him with every ounce of her soul. He responded by pining her beneath him. "my star if we keep this up, I don't know if I can hold back."

"then don't" that was all he need as he devoured her mouth with his own. He could fell her opening her soul to his grace almost demanding to become one. He knew he should wait till they were both clear headed, but he could since the pain from his absence. Slowly he removed her shirt kissing his way down to her hip. She bucked at his touch and he knew she wouldn't last much longer. quickly he removed his own clothing as well as the rest of hers. He sat back to look at her not only her body but her soul. She looked worried, but he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"this will hurt my star, but I will use my grace to help ease your pain." She took his member in her hand but shook her head.

"no, I want you to use your grace for the bonding and nothing else." He kissed her as he guided himself into her while giving her his grace. He watched as she adjusted to him and as his grace circled her soul. When she was ready, he began to move as did his grace. She held on to him as he trusted trying to not cry out in pain. She was a virgin when it came to sex but the bonding of his grace to her soul was were her pain came from. As mush as he hated her being in pain the sight of his grace mixing with her soul was sending him over the edge. As his thrust grew faster her pain with in her soul eased. When the bonding was complete, they both came at the same time. Slowly he removed himself from her and held her as she started to glow. He could feel her body changing as her wings appeared. They were the same color as his, but they seemed to be a brighter gold. He watched in awe as her one pair of wings turned to six. She was changing to be his true equal. But the was something else that was different. Touching her stomach, he felt it. Smiling he knew when the change was complete, she would notice but right now he was more worried about her. She was panting and coved in sweat. Her face was screaming that she was in pain. Her wanted to help her but there was nothing her could do. Once the change was finished, she sighed then stilled.

"breath my star, just breath." He rubbed her back and waited.

"Gabriel I'm I" he smiled but at the same time he was worried.

"yes, my star, you're with child now. OW!" she slapped his arms and looked at him in a way that he knew he was most likely going to die by her hands. Mentally he shrugged like that was something new. If anyone was going to kill him it would be her and probably with his own sword.


End file.
